


The Assassin's Vow

by theSilverWolf



Category: assassins creed movie
Genre: Assassins vs. Templars, F/M, assassins creed movie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSilverWolf/pseuds/theSilverWolf
Summary: Aguilar De Nerha short fanfic from the movie. You join the creed and being new to the order Aguilar is assigned to teach you the ways of the city. Over time the two of you grow a strong relationship.





	1. The Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on this but please hang on! I'm very busy and trying my best to get these chapters posted.

17 years ago...

You were only 8 when you had lost your mother. Your brother had joined the Assassins Creed when he was of age after your mother had passed. Your Father had already been secretly a part of the creed when your brother had joined. You were too young to understand why they were always off at night wandering the dark streets of the city.

One night, when you were 18 years of age, your father never came home. Your brother had taken you in his arms as you cried and told you he would look after you no matter what and that you had a new family now to protect you. Over the years, you would often lay awake at night and wonder where your brother was. He would leave just after you fell asleep and was mostly gone while you slept at night. You never truly knew where he was or what he was doing. All he would say was "Do not leave the house. Sleep. I will see you in the morning." before kissing the top of your head and sending you off to bed. With a rebellious huff, you did as you were told and went to your room.

Sadly, one morning, he never came home. You waited and waited until one clear midnight a knock was heard from the front door. Cautiously, you went and swung open the door to find two hooded figures standing in the doorway. Now 25, you were more aware of the strange things happening around you and the weird events happening in the city so you cautiously carried a small dagger you had scavenged from your brother's things.

"Where's my brother?" You demanded, hiding the blade in your long sleeve shirt.

"Come with us." Was all that was said before you were taken by the arm.

The sigil that gleamed in the moonlight on one of the armbands of the stranger that held your wrist caught your eye. You were silent as you were taken through the city to a place unfamiliar to you. You were led beneath the city, down a stone stairwell which led to a dimly lit long narrow stone passageway which echoed with every small sound, and into a wide open great hall. Several other hooded figures stood, surrounding a stone table in the center of the room, softly conversing in the language of the city.

As you entered the room, everyone stopped and turned to face you as you were guided into the center of the room where everyone circled around.

"This is the one?" Spoke a woman as she stepped up to you and lowered her hood to reveal her identity to you. She was an elderly lady with snow white long hair, braided down her back. Her blue eyes glancing you over as she circled around you.

"Yes, this is her." Answered the one who had held your wrist so firmly it hurt.

She then came to a stop right in front of you and stared you in the eyes before waving a hand to summon someone over to where you were.

"Aguilar."

A tall slender built man in a dark brown cloak approached from your right. He gave a small nod of his head to the elder, who returned a nod of approval before taking a step back to rejoin the circle of others surrounding you. The strange man before you then turned to face you and slowly lowered his hood to reveal his face in the dim light of the dungeon. Your heart immediately skipped a beat as you looked at the man standing before you. His bright crystal blue eyes shimmering in the dim candlelight which illuminated the room.

"I am Aguilar De Nerha. I knew your brother. " He introduced with a gruff tone.

You noticed his gingerish hair and the way his thick whiskers of facial hair shaped around his thin mouth and chin as he spoke.

"My brother?! Where is he? Is he okay?" You frantically asked.

"He had informed us that if anything should happen to him..." His voice trailed off as he saw the pained reaction on your face.

"What happened?" You asked through gritted teeth as your hand curled into a fist.

"He was lost protecting the very reason this group exists. We are known as the Assassins. Free will must be fought for at all costs. The templars want to harness free will to empower it. Your brother fought to protect it Y/N."

"And my father?"

"He was lost overseas following an important lead on a pirate conspirator named Argulus Baranes." Aguilar explain.

The elderly lady with long snow-white hair then stepped forward once again with her hands folded in front of her.

"We brought you here to offer you a chance to continue on your brother and father's legacy." She spoke calmly.

This was a lot of information for you to take in, but you had already made up your mind. You loved your brother more than anything. The bond between the two of you was unbreakable. You remembered the words he always told you before leaving you alone for the night.

We work in the dark to serve the light.

If the cause for protecting free will from the templars was true to this group then your brother did not die in vain but a hero to help save the world, for the better. You lifted your gaze and looked from Aguilar over to the elder woman with a devoted glare.

"We work in the dark to serve the light." You stated firmly.

All the others surrounding you in the dark dungeon, including Aguilar and the elder, repeated the same phrase after you in unison. And with a proud tone, the ancient words of the creed echoed throughout the stone halls under the great city.


	2. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things erupt as chaos stirs throughout the city. You and Aguilar set out to investigate but discover something more. The Templars are planning to steal from the prince to persuade him to let the rule come under the templars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late delay but I've been dealing with a dear family loss and it's been very hard for me just to get out of bed lately. Here's a piece of ch. 2.

Now that you had officially become a part of the creed, you felt at home. It had been only a year but you already felt like the creed as your family. The group was all you had left to remember your father and brother by and since you joined it felt as if they were there watching over you. The other members of the creed had become your family, friends, and even mentors.

Aguilar had taught you many things over the time you spent with him. Simple things like how to sneak around the city undetected, fear of hurting people or heights that he had helped you overcome. Now you were jumping from roofs and silently lurking in the shadows of the city, tracking down guards in the night to gather information. Dusk had fallen across the skies as an eagle flew past with a low screech. Aguiar and you stood on top of the roof of an ancient building, waiting for his word. You were Aguilar's apprentice and even though the two of you had grown close over the year, you knew your place.

The eagle circled around again and this time Aguilar looked over to you with a small nod. You kneeled down near the ledge to see two templar guards below walking past. Silently, you leaped forward just as they passed below and landed on the shoulders of the nearest. Swiftly, you covered the guard's mouth as you slit his throat before falling back and letting his body fall to the ground. The other guard turned to see what had fallen to his partner, but before he could call out, you snuck behind him and knocked him out. Once you gave the all clear, Aguilar jumped down from the rooftop and lightly landed near you. "Well done." He commented, glancing at the unconscious bodies. A small smile crossed your face before a loud noise drew your attention. Aguilar nudged your arm gently before nodding to you and leading the way down an alleyway on the left. 

"We need to find the hideout," Aguilar whispered as the two of you crouched low in the alley. "The guard said it was hidden behind the old church on the north side of the temple."

 

Aguilar slowly leaned around the corner to make sure the streets were cleared of any passing guards before turning back to you. 

"To the right and then the left, got it? I'll meet you by the corner on the other side of the entrance near the temple." 

You nodded reassuringly before taking lead and crossing on the abandoned street market. You swiftly went to the right and turned down a small corridor which led to an open market square. You headed to the left just as instructed before climbing a ladder and jumping up onto the roof a market building and jumping onto a higher roof. You quietly sprinted north towards the visible temple.


End file.
